


Dipper's Coming Out

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Dipper's Coming Out didn't go how he expected it, either time.





	Dipper's Coming Out

When Dipper first came out, his parents didn't fully understand. Well, they knew how he always threw tantrums when they tried to put him in skirts and dresses, but that could have meant a number of things. Everything pink and girly was rejected by him, so they ended up letting him dress from the boys' department anyway. 

It wasn't much of a surprise when he told them, but a lot of research was to be done to fully grasp the situation. Due to how young he was, they didn't want to take any drastic measures, so they continued on as usual. Except for one part. They stopped using feminine pronouns in reference to him.

A few years later, Dipper was faced with coming out once again. This time, though, it wouldn't be as easy. Instead of coming out to people that he already knew were pretty accepting with everything LGBT, he would be coming out to an old man he knew nothing about. For all he knew, Stan could be a die-hard Conservative who spent his pass time celebrating Hitler's birthday or what-not.

To his surprise, however, he was accepted with open arms by his Grunkel. Stan didn't recognize him at first, but after some explanation from Mabel, things were cleared up. Dipper couldn't be happier.

The euphoria of everyone he met calling him by his new name and pronouns was almost overwhelming, but good. His parents had bought him a few binders and a swim binder, so swimming wasn't as daunting as it would have been.


End file.
